


Без тебя так холодно

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: На заявку#ВЛС-003#Брок_Любит_СтиваСоулмейт-АУ. Мир, в котором человек чувствует эмоции своего соулмейта. И вот Брок ничего не чувствовал, пока в один прекрасный день… Дальше на откуп автору)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Без тебя так холодно

Миссия выдалась поганой. Не в плане сложности исполнения, а в плане местности и погоды — мало кому могло понравиться морозить задницу в сугробах северной Канады. Они все промокли насквозь, сначала пропотев по дороге к объекту интереса их начальства, потом, после выполнения поставленной задачи — собрав на себя весь доступный снег на дороге к месту, откуда их должен был забрать самолет обратно в Вашингтон. Который, разумеется, не смог прилететь, потому что местность, решив, что отряд Брока нанес снежным покровам чудовищные потери своими грязными ботинками, старательно заметалась локальной бурей, что, с одной стороны, прятало их следы, а с другой — заставляло сидеть тесным кружком под пологом натянутой между стволами деревьев палатки в ожидании летной погоды.

Брок в который раз порадовался, что у него нет соулмейта. Подвергать близкого человека обуревавшим его эмоциям казалось подлостью, а глотать без конца подавители, как делали те, кто пару обрести успел, не хотелось — мало того, что на сутки ты превращался в безэмоционального робота, так потом еще пару дней мучился от отката как после тяжелого похмелья. По крайней мере, так ощущения Броку описывал Джек. Брок склонен был ему верить. К тому же за десять лет, прошедших со свадьбы Джека и его Кэти у Джека начала вырабатываться устойчивость к подавителям, и ему приходилось раз в год переходить на более сильные наркотики. Брок чувствовал, что скоро ему Джека придется заменить кем-то, еще не отравленным, чтобы не сломать тому окончательно жизнь. Мертвый муж Кэти понравится еще меньше, чем тронувшийся.

На службе тех, кто пару все-таки встретил, старались перевести на участок потише, хотя всем таких, разумеется, не хватало. Их распределяли по графику, следили, чтобы концентрация химии в крови не превышала допустимую норму, постоянно гоняли к психологам, пытаясь продлить срок службы. А вот людей вроде Брока, с одной стороны, ценили — одиноких было мало, а с другой — бросали куда ни попадя, затыкая ими все прорехи в боевом составе. Даже когда надо было всего лишь проверить полузаброшенный блок-пост, где только медведи из живых и шлялись. Летом. Брок бы не отказался от медведя сейчас. Тот был бы большим и теплым. Брок растер ладони в перчатках, проверяя работу нагревательных элементов. Было удивительно холодно. Мороз пробирал до костей, и никакие современные прибамбасы в обмундировании не спасали. Это было странно.

Брок поерзал на месте, стараясь втиснуться в тепло таких же мокрых и мерзнущих тел вокруг себя. Их было шестеро, медик, связист, подрывник, снайпер и боевик. Хотя боевиками они были все. Но некоторые с расширенным набором навыков. Конечно, по минимуму каждый мог оказать первую медицинскую, или что-то не очень аккуратно взорвать, или позвонить по сотовому в штаб и попросить прислать вертушку. Брок себя причислял к боевикам, хотя был, конечно, по внутреннему порядку, командиром. В случае чего принять на себя командование мог и Родригез, их подрывник, а вот Бишоп, их медик, связно приказывать армейским лбам не сумел бы. Что взять с белого халата, пороха не нюхавшего?

Брок мотнул головой. Мысли наплывали одна на другую, вызывая какое-то странное беспокойство. Он не мог так сильно замерзнуть, чтобы начались галлюцинации. Он попытался себя ущипнуть, но пальцы в толстых перчатках соскальзывали с толстых якобы непромокаемых брюк. Он повел плечами, задев О’Доннела и Труверса. Финни повернулся к нему, вопросительно подняв бровь. Брок не был уверен, в чем дело. В них никто не стрелял, он не падал по дороге и не стукался головой. Дело было только в холоде, который он обычно довольно спокойно переносил, но сейчас что-то явно было не так. Брок спросил:

— Ничего не слышно? Когда нас заберут? — Язык еле ворочался, как будто ему вкололи солидную порцию анастетика. Рот ощущался словно издалека, каким-то онемевшим, чужим. Брок бы испугался, но он почему-то всё ощущал издалека? даже страх. Это было странно, пугающе странно. Ему казалось, что он не может пошевелить ни пальцем, однако, сделав усилие, он поднял обе руки перед лицом. Они двигались, но ощущались, как язык — чужими.

Финни отрицательно мотнул головой в ответ на вопрос, который Брок успел позабыть, и, нахмурившись, повернулся к Бишопу, дернув того за рукав. Брок не слышал, о чем они говорили, в ушах гудело, как когда его контузило в Ираке. Правда, тогда рядом с ним взорвался вертолет, в который он не успел запрыгнуть, а сейчас он сидел в центре бури, вокруг все было белое и словно неподвижное — стена снега казалась монолитом. Веки не шевелились, и глаза от жалящих уколов спасали только плотно прилегавшие к лицу защитные очки. Броку все равно казалось, что он не может моргнуть, потому что его глаза замерзли.

Со стороны Финни началась какая-то возня, потом тот осторожно, стараясь не опрокинуть на всех прикрывавший их полог, поменялся местами с Бишопом, который, отважно сняв перчатку, начал ощупывать Брока, забираясь ему под воротник и в рукава в поиске пульса. Броку казалось, что он слышит стук своего сердца — глухой, ровный, ужасающе медленный, как будто звучащий из глубокого колодца. Страх тоже пропал, отступив перед онемением.

Как сквозь вату, до него донесся вопрос Бишопа:  
— Рамлоу, что ты видишь?

Брок видел снег. Снег со всех сторон. Белую пустыню. Как в Ираке. Там солнце так слепило, что пески казались белыми. Выжженными на внутренней стороне его век. Только там было адски жарко, а здесь — адски холодно. Заставив себя наклонить немного голову, буквально слыша, как скрипят шейные позвонки и звенят промерзшие сухожилия, Брок увидел свои ноги, такие же белые, засыпанные сугробом, и отстраненно удивился — ему должно было быть тепло. Не только от количества и качества надетых на него вещей, но и от того, что замерзая, он должен был чувствовать тепло. А он мерз. Мерз так, что холодно было его душе.

На его колено легла рука в черной перчатке, взрезав белизну грязным, прекрасным пятном. Брок заставил себя моргнуть и удивился, что ресницы не посыпались отломавшимися льдинками. Бишоп сжал его колено, и Брок почувствовал это — издалека, как сквозь толщу воды, но почувствовал. Это заставило его собраться и зашевелить губами, прикрытыми балаклавой.

— Снег. Вижу снег и твою руку. Марк, мне холодно. Это неправильно.

— Хуже было бы, если бы тебе было тепло. Я сниму очки ненадолго, хочу проверить реакцию зрачков.

Брок качнул головой, не уверенный, удалось ли ему движение. Лицу стало еще холоднее, когда Бишоп поднял очки и посветил Броку в глаза фонариком. В кожу словно впились ледяные иглы.

— Реакция есть, но замедленная. Это не сотрясение, не знаю, что это, нам придется ждать возвращения на базу. Выглядишь ты нормально, только с поведением что-то странное.

Брок снова кивнул. Очки вернулись на место. Он ничего не понимал. Это было не осознанное ничего-непонимание, а какое-то растерянное, рассеянное. Словно он плыл в тумане, мерз и ничего не понимал. Словно все его существование свелось к холоду и непониманию. Он подумал, что стоит попробовать закрыть глаза. Если ему не было тепло, то он не замерзал, значит, ему не грозило заснуть и умереть, так?

Под закрытыми глазами было так же бело, словно он их и не закрывал. Может быть, и не закрыл. В ушах продолжало шуметь. Его периодически тормошили, и тогда он заставлял себя открыть глаза, и поднимал руки, и смотрел в белизну вокруг, а потом снова проваливался в туман небытия, не в силах даже объяснить, что с ним происходит.

*

Когда через несколько часов буря стихла, и Родригез вздернул его на ноги, Брок был уверен, что опрокинется и упадет лицом в снег, и тогда точно не будет видеть ничего, кроме его хрустальной, какой-то стеклянной белизны. Но ноги на удивление крепко стояли, и даже шагали, правда, медленно и словно отдельно от него. Тело двигалось словно само по себе, а сознание Брока парило над ним, болтаясь как воздушный шар, привязанный к ремню винтовки.

Нет, Брок не видел своего тела извне, и не видел остальных, они прекрасно оставались там, где им и полагалось — по бокам от него, на периферии зрения, страхуя его на случай падения, но при этом все равно ощущались как будто в стороне. На многие километры вокруг тянулись снежные поля, глазу было не за что зацепиться, и Брок старался смотреть на рюкзак шагавшего впереди Труверса. Снег под ногами был рыхлый, не слежавшийся, мешавший двигаться. Они искали плато, на которое можно будет безопасно посадить самолет. Брок, размявшись, вроде даже начал согреваться, но, возможно, это ему просто казалось. Может быть, он наоборот начал по-настоящему замерзать. Любой вариант был опасным, а он даже не мог как следует выругаться, даже про себя.

Не так ли ощущали себя те, кто колол подавители? Мертвым телом, бездушной оболочкой, словно пойманной под стеклянный купол, лишенной любой радости? Это было страшно. Он должен был немедленно перевести Джека в тренировочный лагерь. Пусть тот и не любил возиться с новичками, но если он переживал подобное каждый раз, когда летел с Броком на задание, то это надо было прекратить.

Грязно-серый самолет Брок готов был расцеловать за разрушение хрустальной белизны снежной пустыни. Он готов сам был подать в отставку после такого. Не могли ему вколоть что-то экспериментальное перед вылетом? Он не помнил. Если да — он их всех перебьет. Особенно того мерзкого, скользкого докторишку, который вечно пускал на него слюни. Низенький, лысеющий Хендрикс норовил полапать его при каждом осмотре, под видом прямых обязанностей.

Брок, разозлившись, почувствовал прилив жизненных сил. Хендрикс, может, и не лапал его на самом деле, но тоже был из одиночек, и все они так или иначе тянулись к себе подобным. Конечно, помимо Брока у доктора с маслянистым взглядом была уйма пациентов, и большая часть боевиков были одиночками, но Броку казалось, что именно к нему Хендрикс дышит как-то по-особенному неровно. Он бы еще задумался о возможности быстрого перепиха, если бы доктор был в его вкусе, но чего не было, того не было.

Зато мозг, перебрав все недостатки Хендрикса, стряхнул солидную часть оцепенения. Возможно, и теплое нутро самолета помогло, и то, что Бишоп каким-то образом сумел уложить Брока на кушетку и пристегнуть ремнями, накрыв, похоже, десятком одеял — когда он успел все это сделать, Брок не заметил. Парни смотрели на него с беспокойством, но Брок сумел пробормотать постепенно оживавшим языком:  
— Мне лучше. Теплее.

Бишоп и Родригез переглянулись, явно не обрадовавшись этому откровению, О’Доннел пошел к кабине пилотов. «Теплее» могло означать ухудшение в его ситуации, и Брок это понимал. Он только вздохнул. Хотелось курить. Он не курил с учебки. Он и тогда-то просто баловался, пытаясь казаться взрослее, а в первом же туре стало понятно, что сигарета может стоить чьей-то жизни. Не через двадцать лет, твоим личным раком легких, а здесь и сейчас, замеченным снайпером маячком и прилетевшей из темноты пулей.

Но сейчас хотелось курить.

Бишоп похлопал его по руке и сказал:  
— Шесть часов. Не засыпай.

Брок устало вздохнул.

*

Перелет он почти не заметил. Странное состояние, в котором находился его разум, похоже, не собиралось его покидать. Он то ли дремал, то ли плыл в тумане. Ничего не болело. Холод все еще маячил где-то на фоне, тепло тоже было странным и непривычным. Незнакомым. Словно всего за несколько часов он отвык от самой концепции тепла. Брок постоянно шевелил пальцами рук и ног, проверяя, не отмерзли ли они. Все было на месте. Все работало. Все было чужим.

С самолета его прямо с кушетки перебросили на каталку, а сил возмутиться так и не нашлось. В больничное крыло его провожал Бишоп. Финни пообещал набросать отчет и скинуть ему на почту. Брок только прикрыл глаза.

Медики вытряхнули его из формы, прощупали по старинке руками и просветили десятком каких-то приборов. Тело по всем показателям было в норме. Брок ужасно хотел спать. Он бы и заснул, но его постоянно трясли и задавали вопросы и тыкали иголками, и это было куда больнее, чем мерзнуть в снегу. Он даже собрался с силами, чтобы рыкнуть на Хендрикса, и тот оказался достаточно понятливым, чтобы отправить Брока отсыпаться, облепив предварительно какими-то датчиками. Брок заснул, едва опустив голову на подушку больничной койки. Он еще чувствовал, как в вену вошла игла капельницы, но это было последним его ощущением.

*

Брок не помнил, что ему снилось. Было темно, и было ярко, были какие-то вспышки взрывов, и вой тревоги, и пламя от взорвавшегося рядом с ним вертолета, и крики солдат, и холод, столько холода, что не хватало сил бояться, и он вскинулся, просыпаясь. Крики никуда не делись. Он лежал на больничной койке, его сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, словно требуя куда-то бежать, что-то делать, паникуя, вопя от ужаса, ему вторил писк кардиомонитора, а из коридора доносился звук сирены, и топот ног, и какие-то резкие команды, и Брок никак не мог понять, проснулся он уже или это продолжение сна. Он потянулся к игле капельницы, и в этот момент кто-то среагировал на писк его приборов.

Штора отдернулась и перед ним оказалась маленькая кругленькая медсестра. Брок ее, кажется, даже знал по имени, только никак не мог вспомнить. Она, нахмурившись, подошла к его приборам, проверяя капельницу и цифры на нескольких мониторах.  
— Агент Рамлоу, что случилось? Ваши показатели были в норме всего полчаса назад.

Брок выдохнул и ответил:  
— Крики. Снился кошмар, проснулся, а здесь все равно крики. Что там?

Она понимающе кивнула и мягко надавила ему ладонью на грудь.  
— Отдыхайте, доктор велел вас не отпускать, пока не осмотрит сам. Там вернулся отряд Чарли с задания, много раненых, поэтому и беготня с криками.

Брок послушно улегся обратно. Медсестра присоединила к капельнице новый мешок с раствором.  
— Мы вас всю ночь наблюдали, агент Рамлоу. Показатели тела все в норме, анализы вернулись хорошие. Нет повода для волнения. Ваш отряд подготовил отчет, доктор сказал, что ваше состояние может быть просто результатом переутомления. Организм держался, сколько мог, а потом просто отключился. Поговорите с нашим психологом, отдохнете неделю, и все вернется на свои места.

Брок внутренне поморщился. Говорить с психологом ему не нравилось, слишком агент Ларс обожала давить на его любимые мозоли — рано потерянного отца и все еще не найденного соулмейта. Брока не беспокоило ни одно, ни второе, но это в свою очередь беспокоило психолога. А без ее закорючки к боевым заданиям Брока не подпустят, даже несмотря на нехватку людей.

Он задремал под суету вокруг, как-то подозрительно остро реагируя на происходившее. Со всех сторон раздавалось шуршание отодвигаемых занавесок, отделявших койки одну от другой, стучали по кафельным полам колеса каталок, звенели бесконечные медицинские приборы, врачи сыпали какой-то тарабарщиной, на которую раненные глухо отзывались вполне понятным матом. Броку даже показалось, что он узнал пару голосов. С отрядом Чарли он работал редко, но тренировались и питались все одной толпой.

Ближе к обеду заглянул Бишоп, проверить его состояние и отчитаться об отряде. Роллинз занялся отчетами и тренировкой, заданий пока не поступало, и Брок может спокойно прийти в себя. Между делом обронил, что, в отличие от них, в Чарли двое погибших и трое тяжело раненых — без подробностей, но, судя по травмам, что-то у них на операции серьезно взорвалось.

Брок неожиданно для самого себя почувствовал приступ глубокой скорби. Имен погибших он не узнал, Бишоп с ними тоже не был знаком, так что странный приступ накрывшего его горя Брок воспринял как очередное проявление его непонятного стресса. Может быть, визит к агенту Ларс и не будет таким уж бесполезным.

Явившийся позднее Хендрикс устало осмотрел его, ни разу не проявив двусмысленного интереса, и отпустил с миром, напомнив, что Брок отстранен на неделю от активной службы. Брок, растирая нывшее сердце, только согласно кивнул. Возможно, они были взаимно удивлены поведением друг друга, но разбираться ни один не хотел. Брок, натянув стандартные вещи с символикой ЩИТа, потащился к своему кабинету в другом корпусе. На раненых он старался не смотреть. Казалось, вдохни он лишний раз запах крови — и его накроет волной тошноты. Может быть, сказывался голод. Или усталость. Он воевал черт знает сколько лет, не удивительно, что на него так накатило. Хорошо, что не в разгар боевой операции. Было тоскливо. Ощущение безнадежности накатывало посильнее, чем когда он сидел неделями возле раненного Джека. Тогда он думал, что скажет Кэти, ждавшей их первого ребенка. Сейчас ему даже не о ком было поволноваться, кроме как о себе. О себе Брок не волновался очень давно.

*

Обнаружившийся в его кабинете Джек только присвистнул и кивнул Броку на диван.  
— Я сейчас отчет доделаю, отправлю и отвезу тебя домой.

Брок домой не хотел. Дома было пусто и холодно. Дома никто не ждал. Дома никто не переживал, чувствуя на расстоянии, как Броку плохо и тоскливо. От этого стало еще хуже и тоскливее. Джек добавил:  
— Ко мне домой. Я твою хмурую задницу боюсь в одиночестве оставлять.

Брок знал, что Джек не его соулмейт, а Кэти. Но готов был заложить душу, что Джек читает его мысли с той же легкостью, что и мысли жены. Захотелось плакать. Брок запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок. Плакать не хотелось даже на похоронах отца. От мысли о похоронах опять протяжно заныло сердце. Брок выругался, что Хендрикс не дал ему даже таблеток. Перед глазами потемнело, он вздрогнул, но оказалось, это Джек навис над ним своей широкоплечей громадой, протягивая фляжку. Брок тут же ухватился за предложенное.

Тезка Джека потек в горло, разгоняя кровь по венам и прогоняя стылый холод. Брок аж встряхнулся, и сделал еще один большой глоток.  
— Пожрать, наверное, стоило, — сказал он, оценивающе глядя на фляжку. Джек фыркнул и тут же ее отобрал.  
  
— У меня сэндвич есть, пожуй пока, дома всего полно, — сказал он, роясь в сумке. Брок принял сверток промасленной бумаги, в которую Кэти заботливо упаковала мужу целую чиабату, взрезанную вдоль и набитую мясом и сыром. Брок жадно вгрызся в еду. Алкоголь словно притупил посторонние ощущения, выведя на первый план физиологию. Брок не мылся уже пару дней, он был голоден и ему было необходимо сбросить стресс. Доев сэндвич, он пошел в раздевалку, чтобы быстро принять душ. Джек был привычен к амбрэ «три дня на миссии», но тащить это к нему домой было невежливо.

*

Единственной пользой от общения с агентом Ларс оказался рецепт на антидепрессанты. Почему она решила, что Брок страдает от депрессии, он не понял, видимо, диагноз предполагался после его усталого, безэмоционального пересказа случившегося, вкупе с детальнейшим описанием испытанного им холода, такого проникновенного, что, казалось, психолог сейчас сама за одеялом потянется. Про слишком острую реакцию на смерть незнакомых ему бойцов Брок рассказывать не стал. Люди на их работе умирали часто. Он давно очерствел сердцем, но внезапно обретенное умение сопереживать было ему настолько в новинку, что не хотелось выставлять его на обозрение постороннему человеку. Не хотелось давать агенту Ларс очередной повод покопаться в его мозгах. Недельного отстранения ему было достаточно, чтобы отдохнуть и не свихнуться при этом от безделья.

Пить эти самые антидепрессанты Брок не собирался. Он вообще скептически относился ко всем лекарствам. Даже когда Джек сказал, что его ощущения совершенно не похожи на онемение, вызываемое подавителями. Брок не хотел лишаться своих эмоций, даже ненадолго. Чувство тоски, маячившее теперь где-то на периферии сознания, казалось, следовало за ним неотступно, и когда он в среду играл с детьми Джека в видео-игры, и когда вечером субботы жадно трахал снятого в баре паренька, затащив его в ближайший мотель, и уж тем более когда в воскресение мучился от похмелья, пытаясь понять, стоило ли оно того, если на утро было так погано.

Чтобы отвлечься от безрадостных мыслей, Брок навел дома порядок, провел ревизию холодильника, наготовил еды, которую можно сунуть в морозилку и держать под рукой на случай, когда пицца покажется слишком далекой и требующей слишком много усилий для заказа. Достать брикет готового чили и кинуть его прогреться на плиту было проще и не требовало общения с людьми, а после некоторых операций это было последним, что ему хотелось делать.

Забив морозилку доверху, он сел за стол и просидел черт знает сколько времени в каком-то странном состоянии отупения, словно приступы активности сменялись приступами меланхолии. Брок за собой такого не помнил. Смахивать на старость не хотелось, так что он, решив списать все на стресс, принял душ, как-то мимоходом подрочил и отправился спать на пару часов раньше привычного.

*

Утро понедельника началось тоже исключительно рано, но это хотя бы можно было объяснить тем, что Брок банально выспался. Это даже можно было бы сделать полезной привычкой, а еще отказаться от утреннего кофе и жирной еды — да, конечно, разумеется. Брок, может, и был в депрессии, но точно не свихнулся. Смолов себе кофе с гвоздикой, он сварил себе огромную порцию и уставился в окно. Дел на базе не было, но отказываться от привычного распорядка дня не стоило, с этим соглашалась даже агент Ларс. Хотелось почему-то побегать. Тело словно звенело от напряжения. Брок списал это на слишком крепкий кофе. Вылив остатки в термос и долив кипятком, он поехал на базу, решив поплавать. Бег не был его любимым развлечением. Заезжать за выпечкой не стал, малодушно понадеявшись, что Кэти проявит свою якобы не существующую телепатию и положит Джеку сэндвич и для Брока.

Доехав до базы, он поставил машину на привычное место на парковке, походя отметив, что для раннего утра как-то слишком много агентов уже на работе, судя по количеству других машин. Может быть, пока он восстанавливал свой энергетический баланс, случилось что-то важное, не сильно спешное, раз его не вызвали, но значимое. Надо было просто дойти до своего кабинета и проверить почту. А еще лучше — Брок замер на полпути — до отдела кадров, где собирались сплетни со всей базы, и узнать все самые важные новости. Резко развернувшись на месте, Брок врезался в кого-то, облившись кофе из открытого термоса. По животу плеснуло кипятком, в голове вспыхнуло удивление.

Брок выругался и опустил глаза, но не увидел на своей футболке пятна. Солидная порция кофе выплеснулась на мужчину, в которого он врезался. И чью боль почувствовал как свою. Отведя руку с термосом в сторону, Брок второй потянулся к промокшей футболке и потянул ее на себя в надежде спасти пострадавшую кожу от горячего прикосновения, пробормотав извинения. Владелец футболки оказался крепышом, способным поспорить размерами с Джеком. Кто-то из новичков, отстраненно подумал Брок, кончиками пальцев сжимая мокрую ткань и разглядывая лицо своей жертвы. Лицо было приятным, с правильными чертами, с привычно сломанным для солдата носом. Над приятным лицом растрепанными прядями висели влажные светлые волосы — Брок понадеялся, что не пролил кофе и на них.

Брок не торопился выпускать из рук футболку — не форменную, просто белую, где еще удалось достать такую, без единого логотипа. Медленно остывавшая влажная ткань обрисовывала хорошо проработанный торс. Брок забыл, куда шел, и вместо этого спросил:  
— Новенький?

Тот согласно кивнул, с какой-то растерянностью и словно ожиданием в глазах. Брок потянул его за собой, повернувшись к раздевалкам.  
— Идем, покажу где можно переодеться.

Футболку пришлось отпустить, потому что идти было неудобно. Стало как-то беспокойно. Брок закрутил крышку на термосе, чтобы не искупать по дороге кого-нибудь еще. Внутри разливалось любопытство. Он никак не мог связать его со своими привычными ощущениями. Мужчина следовал за ним след в след, не отставая ни на шаг. Он был крупным, но тихим, и Брок размышлял, куда его определят. Отряд Альфа вечно был недоукомплектован, как и все прочие, но после заварушки, в которой полегла половина отряда Чарли, этот, видимо, будет приписан туда. Брок задумчиво отметил, что в этот раз мысль о погибших не принесла с собой ощущение тяжелого горя, и порадовался, что эмоции начали возвращаться под контроль.

Доведя мужчину до раздевалки, Брок сонно открутил крышку термоса и сделал большой глоток, только после этого проснувшись еще на пару процентов. Повернувшись, он протянул руку и сказал:  
— Извини, сплю еще. Брок Рамлоу.

Его руку крепко и коротко пожали в ответ.  
— Стив Роджерс.  
В глазах Стива Роджерса по-прежнему плескалось какое-то ожидание, Брок словно чувствовал его внутри себя, но не мог точно определить.

— Проходи, Стив, — он приглашающе махнул рукой и выругался, чуть опять не расплескав кофе. В животе полыхнуло весельем. Это было неожиданно настолько, что он замер. Стоило признать, что у него развивалась шизофрения. Он уже высмеивал собственную неуклюжесть. Как минимум стоило принять выписанные ему таблетки.

Брок показал, где в раздевалке лежат запасные вещи. Пока Стив снимал мокрую футболку, вытирал рельефный живот полотенцем и подбирал футболку своего размера, Брок задумчиво его рассматривал, пытаясь понять, испытывает он возбуждение или нет. Обычно на этот вопрос ответить было очень просто, но сейчас его постоянно сбивали с толку какие-то посторонние мысли и ощущения. Когда ему показалось, что он обжегся, облив Стива кофе, он списал это на фантомное ощущение — он знал, что кофе был горячим и ждал прикосновение кипятка, поэтому мозг его обманул. Но вот двоякое чувство веселья, какого-то незнакомого любопытства с примесью ожидания сбивало его с толку, хотя головой он понимал, что не должен сейчас ни веселиться, ни ждать чего-то. Любопытство он готов был признать своим. Остальное стоило запить солидной порцией виски. И занюхать сигаретой. Вот опять! Откуда у него желание курить? Брок покачал головой.

Стив, переодевшись, шагнул к нему со своей футболкой в руках. Брок махнул ему в сторону прачечной:  
— Брось там, постирают.

В животе вспыхнуло недоумение. Как зубная боль — чужое и от того неприятное.  
Стив спросил:  
— А как вернуть?

Брок сморщил нос.  
— Стив, поверь мне, это лучше не возвращать.  
Он отобрал футболку и, скомкав, прицельно метнул в дверь. Корзина стояла там так, чтобы любой без усилий мог попасть в нее, переодеваясь. Только форму и ботинки приходилось относить по-человечески, чтобы никого не зашибить.

В животе опять заиграло веселье. Брок вздохнул. Он сам лично прицеливал эту чертову корзину, что в повседневном забрасывании белья на постирку могло быть таким забавным? Его мозг точно сходил с ума.

Стив спросил, как ему пройти в отдел кадров, и Брок вызвался проводить его. Сплетни стоило все-таки узнать, может, они заставят его мозг встряхнуться и войти в рабочий режим. Иначе Ларс не выпустит его из своего кабинета, пока не вскроет череп и не распрямит внутри все извилины.

Несмотря на несусветную рань, людей в коридорах попадалось непривычно много. Брок заметил, что Стив как будто стесняется, сталкиваясь с ними, и оттеснил его себе за спину. Даже бравым солдатам было нелегко в новом месте, и ему не хотелось, чтобы потенциальному члену отряда с первого дня было неприятно здесь работать. Стив, наверное, только на выходных приехал на базу и не успел освоиться. Брок уже решил после отдела кадров отвести его в кафетерий — важнее бумажек была только еда. Потом уже можно будет спросить, куда его приписали. Даже если они не будут вместе работать по началу, Брок всегда сможет переманить его к себе, если окажется, что Стив хорош в своем деле. Судя по легкости его движений, он должен был быть хорошим бойцом, и в разведку такого тихоню посылать тоже было неплохо. Брок не заметил, что уже запланировал для Джека хорошее место в тренировочном лагере, определил Стива своим замом и даже прикидывает, как половчее охмурить его и влюбить в себя.

Половина этих мыслей была совершенно не привычной. Брок крайне редко рассматривал первых встречных в качестве потенциальных партнеров, разве что в баре, но там он не планировал общаться с ними после быстрого секса. Мысли о том, чтобы замутить с кем-то отношения на работе вообще были ему в диковинку. Может быть, в него вселился какой-то канадский дух, одичавший без людей в своих снегах, и решивший устроить Броку личную жизнь, потому что иначе ему все равно было одиноко? Стоило зайти к Хендриксу и напроситься на мрт. Брок начал подозревать у себя опухоль мозга.

Они дошли до отдела кадров, Брок походя отмечал полезные места для Стива, проводя быструю экскурсию — там хороший автомат со свежими бутербродами, вот из этого фонтанчика не стоит пить, вон там есть площадка для курения, здесь можно получить консультацию местного юриста, через тот коридор попасть в тренировочный зал Страйка. Он не знал, как Стив реагировал на его слова — тот продолжал оставаться у Брока за правым плечом, и Брок превентивно кроил строгое лицо, когда на них кто-то выворачивал из-за угла, чтобы отбить всякое желание задавать им со Стивом вопросы. К любопытству в животе примешивалось облегчение, которое он объяснял постепенно просыпавшимся сознанием.

Возле отдела кадров на них выпорхнула Синтия, просиявшая при виде их обоих. Прочирикав:  
— Доброе утро, капитан Рамлоу! Капитан Роджерс, пройдите со мной, пожалуйста! — она утащила Стива в лабиринт кабинетов, лишив Брока необходимости выяснять, куда того вести дальше. Капитан, надо же. Брок задумчиво поскреб подбородок. Потом вспомнил, что так и не узнал, кто погиб в отряде Чарли — вероятно, туда на должность командира выписали нового капитана. Вероятно, из армии. Стив легкой растерянностью во взгляде походил на солдата, выдернутого откуда-то из горячей точки, спешно всунутого в гражданские шмотки и прилаженного к ним для дальнейшей службы. Брок вздохнул, сокрушаясь, что командира другого отряда ему точно не дадут переманить к себе, но все равно решительно пошел выбивать Джеку место подальше от боевых действий. Тот мог остаться его замом и без операций, встряхивая Брока, чтобы мозги на место вставали каждый раз, когда он умудряется их растерять.

Оформить перевод для Джека оказалось самым простым. Тяжелее было отбиться от толпы местных фей, которые, окружив Брока, наперебой требовали рассказать, когда, как и при каких обстоятельствах он успел так сблизиться с буквально на днях найденным и размороженным Капитаном Америкой, что в отдел кадров они пришли едва ли не в обнимку. Брок запоздало подумал, что телевизор существует не только для видео-игр. И что Джек мог бы предупредить его о таком пополнении на родной базе. И что растерянность его теперь вполне объяснима, хотя и странно, что Капитан Америка, заблудившись, шатался по коридорам в поисках кого-нибудь, кто опрокинет на него горячий кофе.

И вот где-то на этом моменте Брок, наверное, и сложил свои странные двоякие ощущения. Да, растерянность была его, а любопытство вот нет. Любопытство он приберегал для Синтии и ее коллег, значит, в коридоре его излучал Стив. И ожидание тоже шло от него, только Брок, не посмотрев новости, никак не мог опознать в Стиве Капитана Америку и проявить должное восхищение, которым Стива наверняка успели уже замучить. Вот если бы тот себе на футболке хотя бы щит нарисовал — было бы проще. И если усталость и принадлежала Броку, то вот ошеломившее его чувство потери, без сомнений, принадлежало Стиву.

Брок гадал: если они попытаются поминутно восстановить события последних дней, не обернется ли это тем, что замерзал он от того, что Стив оттаивал? Было сложно вычленить чужие эмоции из сонма своих, когда они были практически идентичными.

Брок сбился с шага. Он не рассматривал первых встречных парней в качестве потенциальных партнеров. А следовавший за ним Стив рассматривал его в буквальном смысле. Во всех подробностях. И проецировал на него свое желание. Это было интересным открытием. Это было открытием, которое нужно было немедленно подтвердить фактами. Брок прислушался к себе, пытаясь отделить не-свои эмоции и настроиться на них. Почувствовав ключевое желание, он фыркнул и пошел в сторону площадки для курящих, которую сам показал Стиву буквально час назад.

*

Стив стоял, оперевшись на низкую ограду, окружавшую зеленый пятачок и чахлое дерево неизвестной Броку породы. На скамейке рядом с ним лежал стандартный толстый конверт с логотипом ЩИТа. Брок помнил, как когда-то ему вручили такой же — с пропуском, зарплатной картой, страховкой, контактами важных служб и какими-то бланками для заполнения. Ничего не менялось. За исключением самого главного.

От Стива фонило тоской, которую Брок ощущал всю неделю. Теперь у нее хотя бы появилось объяснение. Он понадеялся, что ему удастся дополнить эмоции Стива своими. Он шагнул ближе к своему заплутавшему во времени соулмейту.

— Я-то понять никак не мог, с чего меня так курить тянет. Лет двадцать как бросил.

Стив повернулся к нему и смущенно спрятал руку с сигаретой за спину.  
— Прости. Мне сказали, сейчас не принято. Не могу отказаться. Не хочу терять еще часть себя.

Брок кивнул, протянул руку и вынул тлевшую сигарету из его пальцев. Сделал глубокую затяжку, выпустил дым ровной струйкой.  
— Ничего. Мне просто стало немного понятнее. Я думал, у меня крыша едет. А это просто ты.

Стив улыбнулся краешком рта.  
— А это просто я.

Брок ждал его почти сорок лет. Стив ждал его почти тридцать.  
Семьдесят лет ожидания на двоих. Семьдесят лет Стив провел во льдах, чтобы встретиться с ним. Может быть, теперь их ждет семьдесят лет жизни на двоих.  
Чувствуя ровное, спокойное тепло в душе, верить в это гораздо легче.


End file.
